


When he kissed the teacher

by freesiafields



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Dance classes, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drawing, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Middle School, Neck Kissing, Parenthood, Shyness, Single Parents, Tango, Teaching, art teacher Freddie, parent Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Jimmy prayed that his dad would find a good person like his art teacher was. He didn't hope that Brian would find that same art teacher. And that he would start to date him.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	When he kissed the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to post my first fic for the Maycury Week 2020. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. I have many more in my sleeve 😃

prompt: parent/teacher au

Brian was spending all day at work. By the time he got home, it would be too late and Jimmy was already asleep in his bed. Over the weekend, Brian insisted that the two of them should spend time together, but Jimmy increasingly began to avoid it. Of course, Brian understood that Jimmy would rather spend time with his friends doing something fun than to be with his middle-aged father. So Brian had to find something to do without Jimmy by his side. His male friends spent their time with their families, so Brian rarely saw them or had a chance to hang out with them.

Brian started taking tango dance classes. He thought it was a great way to meet new people who have similar interests as his. Besides, he enjoyed dancing. He may be so tall that he looked out of balance while he walked, but once he would step on the dance floor he would turn into a graceful swan that floats effortlessly on the waves of music.

Brian indeed met someone special there. It was a young man in his late twenties. His name was Freddie. Since the first class, the dance instructor put Brian and Freddie to be a dance couple. Brian thought he had never seen a more beautiful being in his life. Freddie had tanned skin, long curly black hair that was falling on his shoulders. And short bangs behind which he hid his eyes. Ah, those eyes! Freddie's eyes were large and brown, with a naughty sparkle in them. Too bad Freddie kept his eyes glued to the floor most of the time, so Brian couldn't get lost in those doe-like eyes as much as he wanted to. Every time Freddie looked down, his long lashes would cover his cheekbones. Freddie was very shy. His cheeks would blush even when the instructor praised him for learning a certain step. It was overwhelming for Brian to see Freddie's cheeks turn pink when his hand would accidentally slip a little lower down his waist. Not to mention that tiny waist that drove Brian crazy the most. What physically attracted Brian most about Freddie was his wide smile. Although if you asked Freddie, he would say that he hates his smile because he had protruding teeth.

Freddie was small and tiny. It was another plus in Brian’s eyes. He barely reached Brian's chest. But when it came to dancing, they were an invincible team regardless of their physical differences. Brian could easily lift Freddie, spin him around the dance podium, and hold all his weight in his one hand. Freddie moved gracefully off the dance floor as well. He reminded Brian of a black panther. Especially when Freddie would come to classes dressed in one of his black satin costumes that was clinging to his body emphasizing his every curve.

Brian felt the music with every atom of his being. As he moved around the dance floor with Freddie under his arm, it seemed to him that only then did music come to life. Freddie's little hand was gentle and comfortably placed in his big hand with long bony fingers. His back was straight and he held his head high. He liked to feel that Freddie is physically close to him. To feel the passion that was radiating from him, while their bodies were glued to each other.

Freddie seemed to like Brian, too. It may have been too early to tell, but he felt like he had found the right person for himself with whom he wanted to grow old. He and Brian became close very quickly as if they had always known each other. Their first kiss happened in the hallway of the dance studio when the dance class was over. Everything was a little awkward as if they were teenagers. Brian thought it would be fair to Freddie, now that it was known in which direction their acquaintanceship would go, to tell him that he had a sixteen-year-old son. He thought it might scare Freddie, which would end their relationship even before it began. But Freddie accepted it calmly and even expressed a desire to meet him one day.

A month later, Brian and Freddie went out on their first real date. Or rather, their first half-date. It happened the day when Jimmy hit Tyler in class. Their date was interrupted because the P.E. teacher asked Brian to come to the school immediately. That boy, Tyler, mocked Jimmy that he is staring at the new art teacher. So Jimmy punched him in the face giving him a broken nose.

Brian apologized to Freddie, saying that he has to go, and he left him alone in the garden of a small cafe. Not a great romantic start, one would say.

It was strange for Brian to hear that his son is acting like that. Jimmy was a good kid. He would never argue with anyone, let alone, hit someone in the face. Maybe Jimmy fell in love when he was behaving so strangely, Brian thought…

But Jimmy wasn't in love, though he certainly acted like he was. What he felt was affection, fascination, and admiration. To whom? Apparently to his new art teacher. As he sat in art class, in a classroom bathed in the February sun, he caught himself staring at his teacher again. He quickly flinched himself into reality, not wanting to get into another conflict with Tyler, nor he wanted for the teacher to notice that Jimmy was looking at him.

In today's class, everyone was given the task to paint a portrait of any person of their choice. It could be a friend, a family member, or a celebrity. A picture of his father with his curly hair and warm eyes immediately came to Jimmy's mind. He started drawing lines on paper with a graphite pencil. He drew Brian posing in an oversized olive-green jacket with one hand in his pocket. 

Jimmy didn’t feel like coloring the drawing he just made. He glanced at his watch and saw that there was still a good 20 minutes until the end of the class. His gaze wandered again to the teacher's beautiful face. Jimmy quickly folded the paper lengthwise and began to draw a portrait of the teacher on its other half. He didn't want to miss the slightest detail. He wanted to engrave every feature of the teacher’s face in his memory for as long as possible. That's probably why he pressed the pencil so hard against the surface of the paper that he almost tore it. After he finished drawing the teacher's sharp cheekbones, plumped lips, and slightly crooked nose, he started to draw his neck and the bust.

As he drew, he was thinking about his new art teacher. He was always so relaxed, with a specific sense of humor. Although he was just that, his art teacher, Jimmy had an impression as if he were his friend. Also, this young teacher was extraordinarily beautiful. He was beautiful just like a painting. His large eyes radiated nothing but love. His smile gave nothing but encouragement. His warm hand on Jimmy's shoulder when Jimmy was convinced he had painted something wrong, instilled in him nothing but a hope that it’s okay to make mistakes sometimes. Jimmy didn't know how the teacher always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better no matter how shitty his day was. There was something motherly in his voice, in his touch. His presence always made Jimmy warm and comfortable. 

Before the bell marked the end of the class, Jimmy glanced at his finished drawing. He opened the folded paper and looked longingly at the two portraits placed side by side. If only one day he would have a complete family… If only his dad would find someone like this art teacher… But his dad was too busy to even think about his love life. He may never really know what it means to have both parents. But for now, nothing could stop him from fantasizing about a happy family. He quickly put the paper in the school bag when he saw that the teacher was going from desk to desk and taking the drawings they had made in that class.

"Jimmy, where is your drawing from today?" the teacher asked standing by Jimmy's desk.

"Sorry, but I didn't draw anything today," Jimmy replied, looking embarrassingly into his own hands, knowing his eyes would betray him if he would look up into the teacher’s face. "I am so sorry. I'll try better next time. See you next week."

. "Goodbye, Jimmy," he heard the teacher's voice behind him as he slung the school bag over his shoulder, and hurried out of the classroom into the long hallway. He felt bad because he lied to his teacher, but he was convinced that he would have died of shame if he had given him that double portrait.

____________

Another Monday was approaching. Jimmy was finishing his homework while Brian was reading one of the many books from their home library. Brian didn't think much about what he was reading. He thought more about Freddie and how he had left him alone the other day. They have not heard or seen each other since. With a loud clap, Jimmy closed the biology book and set down his pen.

"Done! Now I can relax a little. You know that I have a math test tomorrow?" Jimmy asked his dad.

"Yes, you told me. I hope everything will go well. You've always been good at math. You better pack your books for tomorrow, so you don't forget something," Brian said.

“I’ve already put all the books for tomorrow on the table in my room. I will just throw them in a bag and then I’ll go to sleep,” Jimmy said, getting up from the wooden chair and heading to his room.

"You have some of the notebooks here as well! Do you need those now?" Brian called after Jimmy, taking a couple of notebooks from the table to take a look at them. One piece of paper fell right into his lap. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw a well-known face looking at him from under his long lashes. Freddie. Drawn with all his flaws. Although for Brian, those were not flaws. He thought they made Freddie even more beautiful. He looked so real that Brian had a feeling like he was looking at a photograph. It was then that Brian realized he was madly in love with Freddie. He loved him so much that it seemed to him that his heart would explode from so much love. He missed Freddie so much and could hardly wait to see and hug him again. But how did Jimmy know about Freddie? And how did his portrait end up in Jimmy's hands?

"Jimmy! Can you come here for a second?" Brian called for his son from another room.

"What's up, dad?"

"I found this drawing among your notebooks. Did you draw this?"

"Dad! Who let you snoop through my stuff?! You shouldn't have seen that!" Jimmy said almost offended, tearing the drawing from Brian's hand.

"I didn't snoop, Jimmy. It fell from one of your notebooks and I saw it. I think it's very beautiful. Who is this person you painted?"

"It's my new art teacher, Mr. Freddie Bulsara."

"You have a new art teacher? What happened to Miss Myer?"

"She took maternity leave. Freddie is just a substitute teacher."

"What did he say when he saw your drawing?"

"I didn't show it to anyone. I don't want anyone to see that I drew an art teacher. Tyler mocked me that I stared at him, remember. But, dad, he's very nice. This new teacher. I like him a lot," Jimmy said glancing again at the portrait, which was now a little crumpled along the edges.

"I believe you, son," Brian replied with a smile. "Now go to sleep. It's very late."

___________

That same Monday, Brian went to Jimmy's school. This time, not because one of the teachers called him to come. He came to see Freddie and talk to him. He asked some children who were standing in the hallway where his office was. They told him it was at the end of the hallway, the last door in a row.

Brian stood in front of the door as if hesitating whether to knock or not. He knocked though he had the impression that his heart was beating much louder than the sound of his knuckles against the wood.

"Come in!" he heard a soft voice.

Brian opened the door and peered into the office.

"Mr. Bulsara, can you give me fifteen minutes of your time?" Brian asked with a smile.

Freddie lifted his head. He screamed when he saw Brian standing at the door. He jumped out of his chair and threw himself around Brian's neck. After so many days, Brian felt complete again, with Freddie in his arms.

"Please, dear, come in. How did you know I was working here?" Freddie asked, pulling Brian by the arm inside the office, closing the door behind them.

Freddie's office was small with a disproportionately large window. The walls were painted yellow. Brian thought it went well with his bright personality. There was a framed picture of an orange cat on his desk. An entire side wall was occupied with drawings made by his students. Everything was so warm and comfortable that Brian almost felt like he was at home.

"That's why I came to talk to you… First I wanted to apologize for leaving you in a cafe that day. I told you they called me because of my son. He did something stupid at school," Brian began his story.

"It's okay, dear, I understand. Something important came up to you unplanned. What can you do? That's how it had to be. Your kid should be your priority no matter what. I am not mad," Freddie replied by kissing Brian lightly on the lips.

"Here comes the answer to your question. You know… Turns out, you and my Jimmy go to the same school," Brian said, looking Freddie carefully in the face reading his every expression.

Freddie's eyes grew even bigger: "What do you mean? Your Jimmy goes into this school?"

Brian just nodded, pressing his lips together. "And not only that he is going to this school, but he is also going to your art classes."

"Jimmy! Jimmy May?! He is your son? Oh my God… But how did you find out about me being a teacher here? Did he tell you about me?"

"No, I found out this weekend that you are his art teacher. I saw one of his drawings with your portrait on it. I started asking him who‘s that person he painted and he told me it was his new substitute teacher. I came here right away to talk to you. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation... "

"Brian…" Freddie interrupted. "Oh, I don't know if this between us is going to work. It's just not right. I shouldn't date my students’ parents. I'm so sorry, it's against my working ethics. If I knew you were Jimmy's dad I would never give you hope."

"But, baby, what is the problem? It's not like you're dating one of your students. I'm not your student. Why would anyone have anything against our relationship? I want this relationship to work. I care about you," Brian said holding Freddie's perfectly manicured hand in his.

"Let's say we stay together. How will Jimmy react? He will never love me like a family member. Trust me when I say, no teenager wants to look at his teacher dating one of his parents. It's the epitome of a nightmare for them. And what if we break up at some point? He will still be forced to look at me twice a week for several months. Can you imagine how he would feel in a situation like that? And what about his classmates? They will give him such a hard time, Brian! And I don't want to be a part of it!"

“Don’t bother your pretty head too much with that kind of thinking,” Brian said kissing Freddie on the forehead. He noticed that tears were gathering in Freddie's eyes, which he tried to hide unsuccessfully. "I'm sure Jimmy will love you. I think you have a good relationship with him already. If you will feel safer, we can keep quiet about everything for now and pretend like nothing is happening. Later, we'll figure out what to do ."

"I don't want to hide, Brian. If I am going to be in a relationship, I want to love freely. I want to hug you whenever I want, kiss you whenever I want, or just hold your hand without anyone looking at me with judgment in their eyes. Just… Please, can you give me some time to think about everything? I just need to…"

Brian interrupted him, holding him tightly by the shoulders: "Of course, dear. I will give you as much time as you need. Please let me know what your final decision is. But, let me tell you, whatever you decide I am willing to accept it. I don't want you to lose your job because of me, or to have a bad reputation. I am ready to follow you wherever you lead me," he said kissing both of Freddie's soft palms of his hands.

"Thank you so much. I'll try to think of something that is not going to hurt either of us," Freddie replied in a weak voice, quickly wiping away a tear that ran down his cheek. "I have to go to class now. My break is over. See you, honey."

"See you," Brian kissed the wet mark on Freddie's cheek where a tear had just slipped down. Then he got out of the office and headed towards his car.

___________

The next three weeks passed in agonizing silence. Not a word from Freddie. There wasn't a single phone call from him, nor he showed up for dance classes. Brian came to terms with the fact that Freddie was avoiding him. What a fool he was! He doesn't even know why he tried so hard for him. Feelings mingled in him: disappointment, anger, love, sadness, you name it, Brian was a melting pot of all of them. The more time passed, the more Brian thought of Freddie. He couldn't forget him so easily no matter how hard he tried.

That Friday, Brian was sitting in front of the TV after a hard day at work. It was raining cats and dogs, and he didn’t feel like going out. Jimmy was somewhere outside with his friends, so Brian decided to relax a bit and dedicate some time to himself. He poured himself a glass of red wine, watched a movie, and ate popcorn.

A doorbell prevented him from falling asleep, all curled up in a narrow armchair. Reluctantly, he stood up, crumpling an empty bag of popcorns and throwing it carelessly on the table in front of him.

"Coming!" Brian shouted, turning off the TV.

He opened the door and there stood Freddie. Completely wet from the rain, already visibly shivering from the cold.

"Freddie! You're going to catch cold standing there! Come inside. Quickly," Brian pushed Freddie inside the apartment holding his hand between his shoulder blades. "Come into the living room."

Freddie was just standing in a large living room, with his shoulders slightly curled inward. Brian couldn't figure it out whether it was because he was cold or because he was uncomfortable for some reason being here with him. He took off Freddie’s wet jacket and hung it over a chair to dry a little before he headed home. Freddie only wore a short satin blouse with long sleeves under his jacket. No wonder he was cold! Freddie looked around the room curiously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you in something important?" Freddie asked.

"No, no! I was just chilling, watching telly. Sit here, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Ohh I would like that. Thank you," Freddie said cheerfully, sitting down on the old couch that creaked under his weight.

Brian poured a glass of wine for both of them. He sat next to Freddie, a little too close, and took a sip of wine. “I would say ‘Cheers to good news’ but I don’t know what kind of news you will bring me,” Brian said, eagerly waiting for Freddie to tell him what decision he had made regarding their romance.

"I bring some pretty good news," Freddie replied with a smile. God, that smile! It made all Brian's worries melt away instantly.

"Do you? I am dying to hear what you came up with," Brian said kissing him innocently on the cheek and tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I've thought a lot about everything. The last couple of weeks have been really awkward for me. But I realized that I love you very much and that I don't want to lose you due to some working ethics. No job will give me directions whom I am allowed to love!"

"Well, good to hear that. I love you too so very much. But how does it solve our problem? You are still Jimmy's teacher and I am still his dad."

"I'm not Jimmy's teacher anymore. I quit."

"Excuse me?!" Brian exclaimed in surprise. "But you loved your job as an art teacher! Now you make me feel bad. I didn't want you to lose your job. What are you going to do now?"

"Yes, I loved my job. But I love you more, darling. And please don't feel bad about it. It's something I wanted to do. I think it was the best solution for the three of us. I tried to find a job in another school, but it's hard now that half of the second semester has already passed," Freddie said circling his forefinger around the edge of his glass.

"So, what now?"

"What now? I decided to take a different path in life and chase my dreams I had as a teenager. I will become a rock legend, dear!" Freddie said, raising his chest proudly. "I became a singer in a band."

Brian burst from laughter. "Rock legend! Oh, baby! You're so funny!" Tears had already begun to form in his eyes how hard he laughed.

Freddie kept a serious expression on his face. "Why are you laughing at me? I'm serious. You're such a jerk, Brian!" Freddie said playfully hitting Brian on the shoulder with his fist.

"Ouch! Sorry, babe. I thought you were joking. Really, sorry. Blame it on the wine. I didn't even know you could sing. You never fail to surprise me," Brian said, placing a kiss on Freddie's neck. "But now in all seriousness. I am so glad you came up with a solution. We don't have to hide from anyone anymore. You are all mine now. God, how much I missed you!"

Brian ran kisses down Freddie's neck, inhaling his scent, which was a mixture of flowers and spices. Freddie's wet hair tickled his face. Their lips collided into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too, darling," Freddie said between sighs. Brian took the glass from Freddie's hand and put it down next to his on a table that was already cluttered with various garbage, Jimmy's books, and crumpled papers.

Freddie hugged Brian around the neck, pulling him into another kiss, as sparks ran through his body.

"You're so beautiful, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Brian whispered in his ear. His hands slipped under Freddie's satin blouse. His skin was so hot to the touch although he was probably dying from cold. He wrapped his arms around his small waist and lifted him with ease so that Freddie was now sitting in his lap. Brian was fascinated by Freddie's waist. He had the impression that Freddie would break in half if he tightened his grip just a little harder. From the waist, Brian's hands found their way down to Freddie's ass. He squeezed it a little too hard, but he couldn't control himself anymore. He has been waiting for this moment for so long… He can finally touch him, kiss him, drink wine from his lips, make love to him for the first time. Free and undisturbed…

"Mr. Bulsara?!" Freddie heard a familiar voice calling him.

He thought he and Brian were alone. He raised his head in the direction from which he heard the voice and he met Jimmy face to face. He jumped from Brian's lap at the speed of light. And Brian got up as well, wiping his mouth, which was wet from the series of kisses he exchanged with Freddie.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, dad, in case you didn't know. I knocked, but you didn't open it up. I guess you were… umm… busy?"

Jimmy's eyes tried to find Freddie, who was now hiding behind Brian, straightening his crumpled blouse. It was as if he wanted to make sure it was in fact his teacher he just saw in his dad’s lap.

"Jimmy, it is neither the time nor the place for such comments. I wanted to talk to you about something important. Actually…," Brian paused, taking Freddie by the hand and pulling him close next to him, wrapping his other arm around his hip. "... we have something important to tell you."

Brian felt Freddie's hand tremble in his, tightly squeezing around his long fingers. This time he knew Freddie wasn't shivering because he was cold. Freddie's face was beetroot red. His eyes were fixed on the floor. He looked even smaller than he was. Brian instinctively felt the need to protect him. But from what? All this time, a voice in his head was telling him that everything will be fine. But how could he prove it to Freddie? Jimmy was a reasonable boy. Much more mature than all boys his age combined. He will surely understand. He must understand.

" _Do it. Do it like when you take off a band-aid. Quick. The faster you say it, it will be less painful. Do it now,_ " Brian thought to himself.

"Freddie and I are dating!" Brian said a little too loud.

"What? But, dad, you _never_ date. You haven't been in a relationship since I know for myself," Jimmy said smiling.

This was like all his dreams came true. Last month, he dreamed about a family. He prayed that his dad would find a good person like his art teacher was. He didn't hope that Brian would find that same art teacher. And start to date him. This couldn't get any better. Jimmy’s smile was so wide that it hurt. But, something was not right. Mr. Bulsara looked… well really uncomfortable right now. He wanted to do something, to tell him something, that would help him feel better. Just like Mr. Bulsara always knew what to say to him when he felt like shit. But the words didn't come out…

Brian wondered what is Jimmy going to do now? Will he go around the school and talk about how he caught his dad making out on the couch with his art teacher? Maybe Freddie was right? Maybe Jimmy really won't take this so well.

"I want to know what you think about all of this. I want to hear it," Freddie said quietly to Jimmy. "But, Please, Jimmy. Don't feel obligated to be nice and to sugarcoat everything, just because I am your teacher. Or at least I was your teacher. You probably still see me as your teacher and that's ok. This is all probably way too awkward for you to handle. Suddenly there is that second person who tries to enter into your little family, and you are no longer the only one whom your dad loves. I get that too if you are kind of jealous, you know. I was thinking about everything very hard in the past few weeks. But I don't think I considered everything after all. I am ready to leave if my stay here will affect you in any negative way. You are a teenager. I know how turbulent your life is already, I don't want to make it any harder for you."

"Whoa, Mr. Bulsara, that's a long speech. Instead of me having an equally long speech about what I think about this whole situation with you two. Let me just show you what I think," Jimmy said, lowering his backpack on the floor.

Freddie and Brian silently looked at each other. Brian just whispered to Freddie: "You were great, love. It's going to be alright. You're not really going to leave me just because little Jimmy can't accept another family member?" To which Freddie replied: "Brian, stop. First, let's see what he has to show us. God, I just want to go home. What if he starts shooting at me with the gun? I swear, I'm already on the edge of tears."

Jimmy rummaged through his backpack for a moment, then pulled out a piece of paper that already had yellow stains on it. Jimmy held a folded piece of paper upright in front of him. Just like when Mr. Bulsara showed his class a renaissance painting from one of his many art books.

"Now, what do we see here?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, that's me!" Freddie exclaimed looking at Brian. He finally smiled and his eyes lit up a little.

"That's Freddie's portrait. I saw it that day when I found out he is your art teacher, Jimmy. I don't know how your drawing has anything to do with mine and Freddie's relationship as a couple. Can you stop making jokes and be serious for a second?" Brian said, a little annoyed. He was especially on the edge of his nerves tonight.

"Can you stop interrupting me? Let me finish, okay? So. Yes, you're right. That's you, Mr. Bulsara. I drew you the day I lied to you that I didn't have any drawing to give you. You've always been so kind and considerate to me. Not only to me. I think you are like that with everyone. There is too much love in you to keep it all for yourself. And that's why I'm glad that you chose my dad to share your love with. Well, of course, I hope I’ll get my portion of love as well."

Freddie and Brian laughed and Brian could finally feel Freddie slowly relaxing under his arm.

"In fact, I prayed my dad would find someone like you. I wanted to have a family so badly. Look," Jimmy opened the other half of the paper, and there stood Brian's portrait. "I drew you together. Don't you think you look great together like this? Next to each other? But instead of just on paper, I now have the good fortune to see you together in reality, too. Even if you remained my teacher, Mr. Bulsara, I wouldn't mind you coming into my family. Moreover, I would wait for you with open arms."

Freddie now fully cried, but he shone with happiness at the same time. He could not remain indifferent after he had just heard. That was all he wanted to hear. He felt as if a new life was beginning for him, for all of them. And he was looking forward to it.

"Don't cry, Mr. Bulsara. Can I hug you? Here, you can have this drawing as well if you want," Jimmy said, giving Freddie the double portrait he made.

"Oh, Jimmy, this is wonderful," Freddie said, accepting the drawing, and Jimmy's hug. The two of them rocked from side to side as they hugged. Freddie wiped away his tears with one hand and repeated "Thank you" several times. Then he added, "And please, call me Freddie."

Jimmy looked at Brian who was standing next to them completely excluded from the whole situation. Jimmy asked him without letting go of Freddie from his firm embrace, "What is it? Are you jealous, man?"

Brian just rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Oh, for God's sake, Jimmy!" Jimmy held out his hand and pulled Brian into one big group hug.

This was truly an evening that would forever change Jimmy’s entire life. Mr. Bulsara stayed that night at their house. And many more nights after that. Now Jimmy finally had the family he had been dreaming about all these years. And his famous double portrait was now hung framed on the wall above the fireplace. He couldn't ask for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or questions within the Queen fandom, please send them to me on my Tumblr: freesiafields.tumblr.com


End file.
